


Your mine omega only mine.

by Barricade_lover1253



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Negan (Walking Dead), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - The Walking Dead Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barricade_lover1253/pseuds/Barricade_lover1253
Summary: There are many things in this world that makes things hard even when you don’t want them to. This is  story of a young omega name Azaylia Aestas Grimes, a mated omega. Her father knew of her omega status that she wouldn’t survive the meeting with negan. But there’s one small problem, Negan, is a unmated Alpha looking for an omega to spend the rest of his life with. Because of the apocalypse Omega were hard to find. Most thought that the Omegas had died off.  Even though things have settled down from the events that had taken place Negan still goes to Alexandra just to make sure that everything is i order. That’s when he meets her. The spunky smart mouth girl who stands up for her family and what she believes in. When negan finds out through outside sources that the oldest child of his enemy Rick the prick is an omega, a mated omega to be more specific. Can he charm his way into her life and have her except him or will she run away and hide for the rest of her life.





	Your mine omega only mine.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first walking dead story so please be nice about it. If you want to help just leave a comment. I'll take suggestion but i won't take demands.

 

 

Rick looks at this eldest “Azaylia i need you to make sure that everything is okay and that Judith is safe. If anything happens please take Judith and run.” Azaylia looks at Judith who’s currently perched on her hip. ” I promise dad don’t worry i have everything in order and plan of escape if something does happen. “ Her dad looks at Judith with a smile on his face. “Okay i’ll be back as soon as possible. Abraham walks over as Rick walks away. “Hey are you sure you can handle this place alone.” She standing up on her tiptoes she rubs nose with him “I sure can. And don’t worry everything will be fine. When everything is settled down we can finally have that family you’ve wanted.” placing his hand on her stomach as a small bump forms on her abdomen. “Just remember that if anything happens to me or anyone you run as fast as you can and get to safety.” Abraham told her softly as he nuzzles her nose back. “Abraham come on we have to go.” Sasha called from behind them at the cars. “I have to go i’ll see you later darling.” Waving goodbye her and father Gabriel stay behind as they go to hilltop. Walking inside with Judith she moves to get things ready for tonight. In her mind things are perfect. What she doesn’t know is something bad is about to happen.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next day Azaylia looks at her baby sister who smiles brightly at her “Okay are you finished with you food.” Judith nods her head raising her hands up wanting out of her highchair. Picking her up she walks outside to get some fresh air. The gates of Alexandria opens with her family filing in but there was something different this time. Abraham looks like he’s been crying. Running over she stops in front of him “Abe… what happened where Glenn, where’s Daryl?”

Shock spreads across her face. “Who’s they?” A hand falls on her shoulder. Looking over she see her dad shaking his head telling her not to ask. “Okay… Abe interrupts her “They call themselves the saviors and they are the reason why we lost Glenn.”  Laying her head on Abe’s chest as she begins to cry. Judith still hasn’t seems to understand what is going on. 

  
  


After heading back inside Abe hold his mate as she cries aloud now. “We’ll find a way through this. We always do.” he spoke quietly to her. They both end up falling asleep in each others arms. Abraham arms wrapped around her waist protectively around her small bump. Sleep for them only brought on the nightmares that now plague Abraham. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to comment on my story or ask to clarify something.


End file.
